Aw, Come On!
Aw, Come On! is the third episode of Super Lifeless Object Battle, where one player is eliminated. During the competition, Team Navigator lose for the very first time. Plot Before the Intro The episode starts with Sushi sitting by a hill thinking about Grape, as he has a crush on her during the episode. Torch then appears from the tree behind him and says hello to Sushi. Sushi then gets frightened, jumps up, and falls down. Torch says to Sushi if he's okay. Sushi replies yes, but wonders what Torch was doing behind him. Sushi then says to Torch how she can understand him. Torch replies that she understands Japanese because her ancestor is Japanese, which she found out using Ancestory.com. Timelimination Laptop tells the contestants if they enjoyed their Halloween, then all the contestants yell out, "YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Laptop then says that they're not going to enjoy Timelimination. Map questions what it is. Laptop replies with, "Elimination Time!" Atom then makes a return after being absent from the previous episode. Glidey, Hypey, Bowly, and Egg then got shocked. Atom explains his reasoning for his absent, saying that he faked his death in the explosion. Glidey says that the whole team forgot about him. Atom questions Glidey, however, Glidey then couldn't understand Atom, as his voice is high-pitched. Laptop then reveals that there is a total of 2 votes. (1 vote for Hypey and 1 vote for Bowly). Hypey and Bowly then have to participate in a tie-breaker, as the have the same votes. Hypey gets his boxing gloves, while Bowly gets 2 big knives. Hypey and Bowly then fight each other. Hypey punches Bowly in the face, and lots of arms punching Bowly's face. Bowly then gets knocked out and blasts off into the sky. Laptop then congratulates Hypey for defeating Bowly. The Challenge Laptop explains that the challenge for the episode is to stack 3 eggs on top of each other. Egg says that he's good at that sine he's an egg. Hypey is the first one to stack 3 eggs on top of each other. Hypey then gets surprised, and explodes. Egg then stacks 2 eggs on top of himself. Atom finds an automatically stacked egg tower, and gets his team a point. Plug-ee also finds an automatically stacked egg, and gives her team their first point. Due time constraints, a transition pops up saying that Glidey, Torch, and Map stacked their eggs. The challenge then ends, and Team Flight Kites win the challenge. Everybody on Team Navigator (except for Plug-ee who won immunity) is up for elimination. Soundtrack Goofs & Errors *The thumbnail is labeled "2" in the top right corner even though it's the third episode. *Most of Team Flight Kites perfected stacking the 3 eggs even though in real-life, stacking eggs on too of each other is extremely hard. *Bandicam Demo records until 10 minutes, so there is really no reason for the time constraint transition. *Some of the episode has poor use of English. Trivia *The challenge is based on one of the challenges in the gameshow, Minute to Win It. **It's also based on a challenge in Inanimate Insanity where contestants have to stack 3 golf balls on top of each other. *This is the first episode where music plays during the episode besides the intro. **The music that plays during the tie breaker is Masked Dedede from Kirby Triple Deluxe. *The 2 knives that Bowly holds during the tie breaker is Knife's body from Inanimate Insanity and Butter Knife's body from Article Insanity. *Bowly blasting away during the tie breaker is a reference to the popular kids anime, Pokémon, as when Team Rocket loses to Ash and his friends, they blast off into the sky. *When Bowly says "I didn't want to do this, but '''know '''your gonna pay," it actually isn't an error, as Bowly's personality was to be dumb. Category:Episodes